Jewels Of The Past
by angelofjoy
Summary: When the daughter of a mainland Senator goes missing, Steve and the crew are thrown into a case of murder, mahem and a collection of beautiful jewels from a mixed and distant past.
1. The Governor's Interruption

**A/N: Alright, here is another new one. Based on one of my _642 Things to Rant About, _and all the wonderful and encouraging comments that so many people put forward, I am excited to being another mystery to the fandom. This is going to mirror and episode from season one, in that the governor brings the case the Five-O with a promise to his friends, but aside for that, the case is going to take a very different twist. I've also inserted a little shout out to my two favorite TV Doctors. Can you guess who they are?**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. If I start anymore new stories someone is going to have to slap me.**

Chapter 1: The Governor's Interruption

Governor Sam Denning marched into Five-O headquarters to find it swarming with activity. Agents from the coastguard, SWAT and HPD gathered around the smart table as Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett barked orders. The rest of Five-O stood by, already dressed in their bullet proof vest and just waiting for Steve to give the order to make the final move.

"We didn't expect to see you Governor," Steve stated in shock as he spun around at the sound of the man clearing his throat and everyone fell silent.

"I trust that through your leadership, and the hard work of Five-O, your counterparts in the Coastguard and SWAT could take over for you in this raid." Denning spoke more to the other men in the room then directly to Steve.

"This has been the work of several weeks and we know that we have a very small window of opportunity to bring down this illegal trade operation," Steve said as he spun on the governor and with a wave of Danny's hand the other officers, minus Kono, Chin and himself, left the room and waited in the hall just outside of the Five-O headquarters.

"I know, and you've done everything in your power to see it come to a peaceful resolution, but it will make no difference if you are in the field or they are. You are now ordered to leave the take-down to SWAT and the Coastguard, and turn your attention to this emergency. I'm sure SWAT can handle the arrests without you." Denning's stare was as harsh and unwavering as the one that Steve had thrown in his direction.

"Fifty bucks says the taskforce gets shut down after Steve's next comment," Danny whispered to Chin as they stood off to one side as the Governor and Steve faced off.

"Shh," Kono hushed as both Steve and the Governor spun to look at them and Chin shook Danny's hand.

"Danny, make the call. Send in SWAT. Tell Commander Collins that he's calling the shots from here on out." Reluctantly Steve gave in to the Governor and sent his team into motion – it was after all the Governor's taskforce and his orders were the highest orders.

Danny nodded as Chin held out his hand and smirked.

"I can't believe you didn't put up a fight," Danny stated as he walked toward the door where, just outside, the SWAT crew was waiting. Moments later Danny walked back in as a stampede could be heard down the hallways. "Alright, what is so important that you managed to save us from getting shot at before noon today?" Danny asked sarcastically as he came back into the office. "Not that I mind, a shooting on a Monday morning just wasn't the foot I wanted to start the week off on."

"I need you to find Lidia Shepherd-Grey," Denning stated as he placed a police file on the smart table. "She is a top priority for you as of now."

"You've called us off a huge drug raid for a missing person?" Steve asked indignantly.

"A person who hasn't even been missing for twenty for hours," Danny stated as he flipped through the file and then threw it back down on the smart table. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that I won't be shot this morning, but Sir, this isn't even technically a case yet, let alone something that Five-O should be handling." Danny tried, without letting Steve speak, to calm the fire and the annoyance that was already showing in his partner's eyes.

"This is a Five-O case because I am making it a Five-O case."

"With all due respect, sir, I'm sure HPD are perfectly capable of checking up on a University Student who probably partied to hard this weekend and passed out at a friends house," Steve stated defiantly.

"For your information, Commander McGarrett, Lidia's father Senator Shepherd reported that his daughter missing, after she missed their daily scheduled phone conversation. The young lady, who has only been in Hawaii for two months for school, has not missed a call to her father this whole time. It's uncharacteristic of her and he cannot reach her on her cell, which she has on her at all times. From what I understand, they can't even locate the phone through its GPS. Now, the senator is a very good friend of mine and because of that, you will find her – even if this is a case of too much partying last night. Do I make myself clear?" Denning ordered.

"Sir, yes sir," Steve stated.

"Is the girl living on campus or off?" Chin asked once it had been decided that Five-O would take the case.

"Off campus, the senator and his family had a vacation house here. Lidia is living out of it while she completes her Masters in Art History. I last saw her Saturday night after she left my home. She's been having dinner with us every Saturday since she arrived here."

"Can we search the place?" Danny asked.

Denning produced a house key from his pocket. "Here is the senator's spare key."

"Have you spoken with anyone else that may have seen her in the last twenty four hours?" Kono asked.

"Lidia is a very quiet, driven, young lady. I want to believe that she's having the time of her life out here with us, here in Hawaii, but I feel like a young woman who would rather spend her Saturday nights with me and my family, doesn't have much of a life outside of school and her daily conversations with her family back home on the mainland. This is why this case is sticking out like a sore thumb. You may find people on campus, among the faculty of History, that have seen her, but I doubt that anyone has seen her since I saw her on Saturday night," Dennings explained. "This is extremely out of character for her."

"Well, it's not like we haven't seen a number of out of character things in our time," Danny said as he turned to his partner who was removing his bullet proof vest. "How do you want to handle this?"

"I want Kono and Chin to head over to the house and see if they can't bring me back something. You and I, Danno, are going to head over to the university to see if anyone has seen Lidia."

"There is one other thing you should know," Denning said as he seemed to get more nervous. "Five-O isn't the only special taskforce on the island. Currently a branch of our violent crimes division is working on a few very large cases involving crimes against women specifically. There is one case in particular that has me quite on edge."

"Can you give us any specifics?" Danny asked as he watched the Governor with suspicion.

"No, I will not, because you are going to find Lidia alive."

"And if we don't?" Steve asked.

"You have to."

Danny and Steve nodded.

"What about the raid?" Kono asked.

"I'm sure it's probably all under control by now," Steve said with a sigh, "beside we have other business to attend to."

"Thank you Commander," Denning said but the stress and anxiety seems to stay with him. "You have to find her – alive."

"We'll do our best," Steve nodded and with that, he and his crew divided to head out on a brand new case.


	2. Nothing Out Of The Ordinary

**A/N: Hello to everyone who has started following and commenting on this story. You guys make me love you more and more every day! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. P.S this is a shameless plug for all my other stories as well. If you can, please give some love to my H50/NCIS: LA/Big Bang Theory Crossover story The California Nemesis Conundrum. It needs a little love! Thanks so much!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Nothing Out of the Ordinary

Kono pulled her car to a stop, on the street, right in front of the address that the governor had given them. The house was huge, the yard was beautifully kept and the area was ideal for privacy. There were no signs of cars in the driveway, but there was a full attached garage and the house looked like a million dollars in comparison to what either cousin lived in.

"The perks of money," Chin sighed as he climbed out of the passenger side and walked up the driveway with Kono. "Looks like there has been some traffic here," he added and motioned to the tire marks at the foot of the driveway.

"Someone peeled out of here pretty quickly to leave makes like that," Kono stated.

"Noted," Chin said and continued on to the front door.

Kono knocked. When there was no answer Chin tried the door – it was locked. Using the key the governor had given them, Kono and Chin made their way into the house.

"Car key's, text books, a lap top. No signs of a struggle or that this could have been a robbery. Clearly someone lives here there are unfinished dishes in the sink. Everything is here and the house is clean," Kono said as she and Chin met up once again in the foyer by the front door. "There is food in the fridge, a note from the gardener on the foyer table, and the house keeper is coming in this afternoon."

"There is one vehicle in the garage, no signs of anything suspicious there. It's like she just disappeared," Chin stated.

"And that's what makes it so odd," Kono commented as she moved to go to the second level.

"I'm going to call the house keeper, cancel the cleaning for today and call in Charlie and his crew. They need to go over this place with a fine tooth comb to see if they can find anything," Chin said as he stayed below on the first floor.

"Have them check out those tire marks that we found at the end of the drive way to see if they match the car in the garage, and when we get back to the office we'll contact the Senator to see if they have another vehicle or just the one," Kono said as she peeked over the railing from the second floor.

"That's the only thing that looks suspicious," Chin stated. "I'm also going to do a survey of the yard, just to see if I can't find anything. If there was anything out there I'm sure the gardener would have found it. We should talk to him as well."

"Good idea Cuz," Kono said with a smile and disappeared again.

5-0

Steve and Danny spent the better part of an hour waiting for the registrar from the university to get to them, but when they finally had managed to obtain information into their missing person, thanks to a quick phone call from her father, they headed off toward the faculty of history and from there they were directed to Lidia's professors.

A Doctor William Dean, the Dean of History met them at the entrance to the museum like building and led them through the faculty and its programming.

"We aren't a large program," Doctor Dean stated as they walked, "but we have one of the best. Lidia was an A class student. She is driven, graduated top of her class from high school and came out of her Alma Madder back on the mainland with a double major in European and American history. She spent two years studying abroad in Europe and comes to us with credits from Oxford in Great Britain. She had decided to study Art History and will complete her Master Program here, we hope to assist with her Doctorate as well, but she has already been head hunted by some of the larger, most prestigious universities in Paris and Rome. She's one of our prize students."

"Were you aware that she's gone missing?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm sorry, we were not."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Steve asked.

"Friday afternoon, she came to me for signature to pick up a few other courses. She's very driven and has a full course load already, but there are classes she's interested in and therefore there is no convincing her that the work load may be too much."

"You tried to talk her out of it?" Danny asked.

"I did, and it hasn't been the first time," The Dean laughed. "Why, only last week she'd picked up a masters course on Van Gogh and a study in ancient jewelry. This week it's a study of Mozart and his works as they influence art, and a quick study in painting techniques."

"Did she have courses today?"

"I'm sure she did, why here is one of her professors now," The Dean stated. "May I introduce Doctor Peter Goldstein?"

Danny and Steve nodded.

"These gentlemen are Five-O."

"It is a great pleasure, Gentleman. I am quite interested to see how Five-O changes the history of these islands – for the better I am sure," Goldstein stated with a slight bow. "You must understand we historians do not always just stick to our areas of expertise – I may know nothing about the history of policing – but that does not mean I do not want to know more. To know ones history is to know ones future."

"I don't know if it will be Five-O that changes history, or if it is more our cases that will bring about change," Steve said with a smile.

"Indeed, but you are of the Governor's legacy, and so perhaps it is in his history that we will truly learn something," Goldstein mused.

"Well we were commissioned by the late Governor Jameson," Danny said, "and as we know, things have come up in her past that have changed the way the public see government officials on this island."

"Indeed we have," Goldstein stated excitedly. "Quite the scandal, but not rare for government officials – historically speaking – every truly memorable leader has had a scandal or two and Jameson did do great things for Hawaii."

"And Hitler did great things for Germany – that doesn't make him a good guy."

"Touché – detective," Goldstein said with a laugh.

"Doctor, can you tell us if Lidia Shepherd-Grey was in attendance today?" The Dean asked.

"No, she missed class this morning," Goldstein stated. "Come to think of it, that's rather odd for her."

"She was reported missing by her father, early Sunday morning," Steve stated and watch the professor with interest.

"That is odd, not like Miss. Shepherd-Grey at all. She's always punctual, extremely bright, and she has a passion for the arts unlike any I've ever seen. But, then again, there is a dreadful cold about. I was missing about six of my students this morning."

"We can check in with a few of the local clinics and see if that is the case," Steve stated.

"I do hope you find her, she is a real gem to us."

"We'll do our best. If you can think of anything that may help us find her, please, don't hesitate to call," Danny said as he handed a business car to both men.

"Absolutely, Detective Williams, but I'm sure she'll turn up," Goldstein smiled and moved away. "Lovely chatting with you, but I must run. I have office hours starting shortly – no rest for the weary."

"Thank you for everything," Steve said with a smile as he shook the Dean's hand once more. "We'll keep you posted."


	3. New Detective on Duty

**A/N: Hey everyone. Hope you like this little offering. I wanted to bring some tension to the story. I think I achieved that with this chapter. It's a race against the clock!**

**p.s. No offense to any professors out there…I'm just speaking from experience and all the ones I had were very 'special' in their own ways.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: New Detective on Duty

"Are all professors that scatter brained or was it just him?" Danny asked as he and Steve walked away from the faculty building. "He was…special…to say the least."

"I wouldn't know, I'm not really the classroom, academics type, but Goldstein rubbed me the wrong way," Steve confessed. "Maybe that's what it takes to be a historian - to each, his own. I prefer shooting thing over reading about people shooting things."

"Of course you do," Danny said with a roll of his eyes. "So do we want to believe him, or are we suspicious? I feel suspicious, my instinct is telling me something is up, but I don't want to jump to conclusions because he gave us a perfectly reasonable explanation, and most of the other people we were introduced to, seemed pretty brainy and eccentric as well. Are you as confused as I am?"

"I feel like we were being played and yes, I am suspicious. We may need to come back and do a little more prying…or maybe we'll send Kono in under cover. She seems about old enough to be taking a bunch of history courses – if anything she'll be able to report on the world of academia and answer your question once and for all." Steve said with a laugh. "Maybe she could get into a crowd that knows Lidia and they'll give her a better idea of what she's like."

"Poor Kono, she's going to be so pissed off, but I guess if we are going to send someone back to school, she'll fit in the most."

"I guess, out next best lead is to see if the Governor can tell us if Lidia was feeling under the weather to justify Goldstein's claims."

"There is a cold going around," Danny said with a shrug, "Grace was out of school for two days last week, but still…if what the Governor said was true, then would a little trifling cold keep Lidia from class?"

"I feel like there is more to this," Steve said as he looked across the top of the Camaro at his partner. "Something isn't right even if Lydia did have a cold."

"I completely agree, but we have nothing to go on, and surprisingly Goldstein didn't run, so we have no reason to take him in for questioning." Danny sighed. "I guess we'll have to hope for the best, and see if Kono and Chin have found anything worth investigating."

5-0

Steve and Danny met up with Kono and Chin, and found the house a buzz with activity. Charlie Fong, and his crew, arrived on the scene but there was also another detective, a young woman, who seemed to over step her boundaries and threw herself into the investigation.

Kono rolled her eyes as Danny and Steve walked up and the woman barked orders to them and the people around her as if she were the queen bee.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Steve asked as everyone around him stopped moving and just stared.

The young woman spun around, showing her face to the arriving duo for the first time.

"Detective Violet Austen, head of Domestic Investigations and Crimes Against Women."

"This is a Five-O investigation," Steve said calmly. "I'm going to have to ask you to step down and let us continue with out investigation."

"No, I'm sorry, but this falls under my jurisdiction and profile. Don't think for one second that I am going to hand over eighteen months of work just because some chauvinist bureaucrat decides he's going to put his pet project on the case."

"That's the governor of this state you are bad mouthing," Steve stated defensively.

"I didn't vote him," Violet stated haughtily, "and as such, I don't believe that he has any right assemble a taskforce to take over when he thinks the real professional can't handle this. You, and your Five-O taskforce, are nothing more then a publicity stunt in this election year to see that he gets reelected – not that he was elected in the first place. Kudos to you, however, for ousting Jameson, but her corruption was nothing new to any of us truly in the know. You may have delusions of grandeur with your big fancy office and you frilly name, but trust me the Governor's best _men_ have nothing on this case."

"I find that offensive!" Kono stated but her cousin held her back.

"You should, but that's what you get for trying to roll with the boys," Detective Austen retorted. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a missing woman to find."

"Hold on," Danny stated throwing his hands up. "We're investigating the disappearance of Lidia Shepherd-Grey. Who said anything about taking over your investigation? And furthermore, if you knew anything about this case, you'd know that Senator Shepherd is a good personal friend of the Governor and it was by his request that the best of the best be put on the case. If this was truly your jurisdiction, the Governor would have gone to you first, and he didn't, so back off lady before I get Dennings down here to put you in your place and shut down your department all together. From what I understand Domestic Investigations and Crimes Against Women fall under the Violent Crimes division of HPD and so, really, you sit at a desk all day while the rest of the force does all your leg work – isn't that right?"

"Oh sure, have the bureaucracy fight your battles for you, Jersey. I'm a big girl, I can take it. Call him down here and see what he does, I dare you, but because you are encroaching on my investigation and I'm not about to let that go, I'm going to carry on with my business while you wait for your governor. So do it, put your money where your mouth is and call in daddy, but while you waste that time cutting through all the red tape, I'm going to get back to work to save this girl. The disappearance of Lidia Shepherd-Grey bares a striking similarity to six other disappearances and consequent murders of young women on this island. Now, if I'm correct in my profile, you had better stand aside or you're going to find Lidia dead tomorrow morning." The feisty little detective then turned away from the Five-O taskforce and headed back toward the house, shouting at people from the investigation crew to get back to work.

"What do you mean tomorrow?" Steve asked as he stepped in front of the young detective and stopped her progress. "Lidia is our case and she's been missing for less the thirty six hours. We're not about to lose hope, because some hot head, feminist who thinks she has to prove something just because she's a woman, tries to put ideas in our heads. This isn't our first rodeo."

"You think I'm lying? That's funny. No, that's not how I work, McGarrett, I'm perfectly confident in my skills as a detective. It has nothing to do with feminism. What you don't seem to grasp is that Lidia was only _reported_ missing thirty six hours ago, she's been missing much longer."

"The Governor saw her on Saturday night at about 10.p.m. it is now 2.p.m. on Monday. Are you trying to tell me that you believe she's already dead?" Danny asked indignantly.

"I believe, Detective Williams, that if you don't let me do my job, you will find Lidia's body dumped somewhere on this island, out in the open for anyone to find, and she'll be found before 11.a.m. tomorrow morning. The body will have only been dead for approximately ten hours, because my profile of this serial killer tells me that he plays with his victims for fifty hours and then kills them, dumps them, and goes into hiding until he can find the next perfect victim –and there always is a next perfect victim. I have the forensic evidence to back my theory."

"And why would you think Lidia fits your profile?" Danny asked.

"These are autopsy photos of the first six victims," Violet stated and flipped through the images on her smart phone.

"They look like they are all the same girl," Steve said as he looked over Danny's shoulder at the photos.

"Blonde, between 5'5 and 5'9, which makes me believe that the killer is taller – probably between 6'2 and 6'6. The victims all have blues eyes and an athletic build. Ages vary between victims, so long as they look the same, age doesn't seem to be a factor. Aside for their looks, the girls all seem to be unrelated. One was a store clerk. One was a tourist. One was a student at the university. Lidia would be the second full time student to go missing. One worked at a church and the last two, or rather the first two victims, were prostitutes."

"They do look uncannily similar to Lidia," Danny sighed as he looked to his partner.

"I know."

"So are you going to call the governor, or can I get back to work?" Violet asked.

Steve shook his head.

"Good, it's already 2.p.m, we have less then twelve hours to find Lidia before she's murdered."

"But what if you are wrong?" Steve asked.

"Do you want to take that chance? Is the governor giving you the option for me to be wrong?" Violet asked.

Steve and Danny exchanged worried looks.

"I didn't think so," Violet stated and with a turn toward the house, once more, she shouted orders to the workers. "Oh, and by the way, Governor Dennings did come to see me first thing this morning. I believe it was just after he spoke with you. It looks like we're going to have to work together on this one - you're not the only super stars on this island."


	4. Defiance

**A/N: I was so surprised to get all the comments on how much you guys didn't like Detective Austen. She will get better… as soon as Steve put her in her place. Not that I want you to love her by any means, but she'll get better.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Defiance

Danny and Steve headed back across the street toward the Camaro while Chin and Kono followed them. They could hear Detective Austen shouting orders at everyone – seemingly mistreating everyone that was usually so helpful and friendly with Five-O.

They had got the ball rolling, called in all the people they trusted the most and now this woman was coming in to walk all over the bonds that the Five-Os had made within HPD.

"Who does she think she is?" Kono stated angrily and loud enough that she was sure that the woman could hear her.

"She's not going to get very far treating our people that way," Chin added.

Austen glared across the street at them.

Five-Os glared back disapprovingly.

"We could pull out all of our people, if you like," Steve yelled, "but it might take you a good hour or so to get your own people in to work this scene, and because this is our case we'll be taking what we have gathered and we'll move on."

"It's my case!" Austen growled and marched across the street, "and these people are not your people. They are HPD. They work for all of us."

"They work with us, not for us," Danny stated. "You'd better curb the attitude or you'll have no one ready to back you up on this island."

"Oh like you do, Jersey," Austen snapped.

Danny sent a loud, piercing whistle into the air. Everyone at the crime scene stopped and turned toward the Five-Os.

"Hey guys, call off the search Austen seems to think she's in charge of HPD. If you wanna keep working little miss bossy pants, go for it, otherwise, Five-O is pulling out."

"Let's go!" Charlie shouted to his people.

"I'm not taking any orders from anyone," Duke stated and headed for his cruiser.

"Wait, no, please stay!" Austen called and ran back across the street.

Duke and Charlie turned to Steve and wordlessly he sent them back to work.

"You showed her," Kono stated and patted Danny on the back.

"She's not from around here, is she?" Danny asked.

"I've never seen her before." Chin stated.

"Then that means no," Kono added.

"What now?" Danny asked once they were out of ear shot of the young detective.

"I don't like this one bit, but that doesn't mean I'm about to give in to some hot shot rookie detective." Steve stated and Kono nodded her agreement.

"You don't know she's a rookie," Danny said, "and she seems to be very confident. I've dealt with her kind before in Violent Crimes and Homicide. There is something that she is not telling us, or she's trying to pull the wool over our eyes and throw her weight around."

"I agree," Steve nodded, "but I've got a plan. Chin, you're going to stay here. You're going to work the case and you're going to keep an eye on Austen. You our rank her as it is and Five-O was assigned to this case. So act like we're ready to co-operate with her investigation. If she's not lying we only have twelve hours to find Lidia and we need all the help we can get. Offer her all our channels, get on her good side but don't let her push you around and don't let her take advantage of our friends."

"I'm on it," Chin agreed, "I'll pull all our resources if she throws another power trip temper tantrum."

"Without a second thought," Steve ordered.

Chin dashed across the street, stopping first to make sure Duke wasn't offended and then moving on to Charlie – right past Austen – and then he dealt with the diva.

"Kono, we're putting you back in school. Danny and I were not convinced that everyone at the university was telling the truth. So you're going to go in and get us everything that you can gather on Lidia, her professors and the program in general. Unfortunately you aren't the ideal victim but maybe you can get close to someone who might be."

"Got it," Kono stated, "but you know - as much as she pissed me off already - Detective Austen fits her own profile."

Steve and Danny looked across the street and watched the young woman until she stopped and caught them staring.

"You're right. If push comes to shove she's going in too. I don't care who she thinks is in charge around here. If I say she's going undercover, she's going!" Steve stated. "We're going to get to the bottom of this turf war and yes I'm going directly to the Governor on it, and he's not going to be happy."

Danny and Kono nodded.

"All right, we're being watched now. Kono, meet us back at HQ ASAP." Steve ordered and climbed into the car - followed by Danny.

5-0

Back at HQ Kono dove right into her cover and within the house she was heading back to school - enrolled in all of Lidia's classes with glowing letters from a multitude of high level and prestigious contacts and schools.

Danny and Steve also got down to business. Danny was put on searching and breaking into everything he could find about Detective Violet Austen - her backgrounds, her credentials and the case she's boasted about. The one with eighteen months into a string of six unsolved murders that she had apparently profiled but had yet to catch a murderer - it seems suspicious to both the partners. Danny and Steve were curious to see why she was chosen for such a designation but also why they hadn't heard about her or her division through their channels.

Steve had a far more direct approach to the way he was going to do things. Once Danny had settled into his office and was well on his way to making a million phone calls, Steve marched into his office, grabbed the files that the Governor had dropped off earlier in the day and marched right back out again - leaving Danny to dig around and Kono to investigate higher learning. It was time to disrupt the Governor much in the same way he'd done earlier in the day.

Steve walked into the Governor's mansion - after a short drive in which he confiscated Danny's car - and he headed right up the stairs toward the Governor's office. He then, and without warning or listening to the mousy woman who tried to stop him, barged into the Governor's space and right up to the desk.

"What the hell is this?" Denning yelled angrily as he slammed down his phone.

"I'm not answering any of your questions!" Steve practically yelled as he threw the files back onto the Governor's desk. "It seems like you've got a hot headed, disrespectful, Detective on this case already. I'll be heading up my drug trafficking case once more. Don't waste my time, or my team's time, if you are just going to go behind our backs and assign other people to push us around." He yelled and tuned on his heals, and moved with a purpose to leave the office all together.

"McGarrett Wait!" Denning called.

"Your Detective Austen has pushed Five-O off this case. I hope you trust her as much as she says you do. A heads up on this would have been nice this morning when you interrupted my whole day! Good luck finding Lidia now." Steve spat and walked out slamming the door behind him.

**Okay, maybe no one is going to like Detective Austen…ever.**


	5. Caught In A Lie

**A/N: I know I have given you no reason to like Detective Austen. I promise, after this chapter her character is going to turn around and we are going to get down to business with this story. But for now, I have to give you this chapter where Steve is going to turn the tables and bring everything back around to the way he likes things. **

**Also, I don't know if you know this but I love Toast's character. I like to use him in my stories and more specifically in my head cannon he works directly with Five-O in almost the same capacity as Catherine from time to time. He will be in this story. I haven't decided is Catherine will be or not.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Caught in a Lie

Steve marched back into HQ, not long after he'd left, to find Danny at the smart table alone.

"That was fast." Danny stated. "You hardly game me time to find anything."

"But you have found something, right?" Steve asked.

"Sure, but what did you do?" Danny asked.

"Set the ball rolling," Steve answered as Toast walked into the office. "What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"I was called into work," Toast answered with a wink and placed his lap top down on the smart table. "Or have you forgotten that you made me a Five-O analyst and consultant - it pays better than Best Buy!"

Danny nodded.

"I remember, the governor wasn't too keen on the idea but I practically had to beg to keep you," Steve said with a sigh, "so I guess the better question is - why are you here?"

"Because I called him to crack some encryption on Austen's files," Danny explained. "I mean what good is having a hacker when you don't actually use him to hack anything?"

"It's encrypted?" Steve asked as he looked at the smart system.

"Not very good encryption," Toast stated with a chuckle, typed a few commands and threw the info around the room. "Good thing you pay me by the hour – that was almost too easy. I feel guilty."

"You may as well stay and lend a hand with the investigations." Steve stated. "What can you tell me about Austen?"

"Her case files were encrypted, for some strange reason, but her personnel files are wide open," Danny explained, "and she's a rookie Steve. I'm not sure how she moved through the ranks as she did. Maybe she's an incredible profiler but I couldn't be sure until I got into her case files. She has glowing recommendations and was head hunted by the FBI – whom we don't really get along with anyway – so I don't know what has made her a star in the governor's eyes, or why she needed to encrypt her files." Danny explained as Chin walked into the office.

"What's going on?" Chin asked as he walked up to the smart table with his tablet in hand.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"I got a call from the governor and was told to get back to HQ." Chin answered.

"What did you do?" Danny asked angrily as he spun on Steve.

"I told the governor that he could let his little star handle everything." Steve stated in response.

Danny glared.

"I may have yelled – a little," Steve confessed, "but that was it!"

"Austen left the crimes scene before I did - got a phone call, cursed me out and left." Chin explained.

A grin spread across Steve's face.

"What's with the look?" Danny asked accusingly.

"I had a hunch," Steve answered.

"You gonna tell us what the hunch was?" Danny asked as Kono entered the office.

"Nope," Steve grinned. "Let's just say, I think I'm about to get my way."

"Why did the governor call me?" Kono asked as she laid a back-pack down on the floor and rested her hands on the smart table. "I was just heading into Lidia's history of ancient jewelry class when I got the call."

All the men around her shrugged.

"Well do you have any new info for me?" She asked.

"I can tell you that the raid this morning went off without a hitch and our suspects were taken into custody by SWAT." Steve explained as once again the office doors opened and the governor walked in looking very unhappy - behind him Detective Violet Austen followed with her tail between her legs.

"Let's get a few things straight." Denning's voice boomed angrily. "This is my task force. This is my island, and this case is my number one priority."

"Yes sir!" Steve stated.

"If I say you are to drop everything and take a case I mean it, and no one's orders rank higher than mine!" Denning added and spun on Austen.

"When I say hand over the case to Five-O, I mean it!" He yelled at the woman as he threw the case file back onto the smart table. "McGarrett is in charge. You'll do as he says. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Austen answered seething with anger.

"She tries to pull rank again and I give you permission to kick her off the case completely." Denning stated.

"Yes sir." Steve said as a triumphant grin spread across his face.

"Now, before I leave, you hand over all of you information, your profile and your undivided attention to Five-O, or I'll shut down your division of violent crimes all together because that's all it is - not a task force. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"Yes sir." Austen stated and with a sigh she moved toward the smart system.

"You don't have to do that. I've already retrieved your files." Toast stated as he put himself between the girl and the system.

"You hacked my files?" Austen gasped.

"There wasn't really anything there to hack. It was juvenile at best." Toast said with a shrug.

"Those were my personal file!" Austen yelled.

"Full Immunity and Means," Toast stated, "and, I'd rather not have someone unfamiliar with Five-Os technology touching the system. So if I were you, I'd back off." he added and turned toward the governor.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Austen asked angrily. "He's not even Five-O."

"He is," Denning stated, "and if Toast says don't touch, you listen." he added and turned to leave.

"I should have known you would under mind me and go crawling to Daddy." Violet hissed under her breath as the governor was leaving.

Denning spun around.

"You listen to me, and you listen well. I hired you and I can fire you. Understand? If I say work with Five-O you do as you are told!" Denning yelled. "None of this crawling to Daddy nonsense – I expect to be kept in the loop and my orders are the law. Do I make myself clear?"

Austen didn't answer but only lowered her eyes.

"First sign of defiance, you are off the team." Denning added - Austen nodded her understanding.

"Get back to work!" The Governor yelled, "and keep her on a very short leash McGarrett," he added - addressing Steve.

"Yes sir." Steve said with a nod. "Kono go back to school and keep digging. Chin head back to the crime scene and fill them in on whose investigation this really is. Danny and Toast you are on the profile and possible suspects, and Austen I'll see you in my office." Steve ordered before Denning left.

The members of Five-O scattered.

"You heard _your_ boss. Go!" Denning stated and motioned to Steve's office.

Austen reluctantly sulked away.

"Thank you," Steve said as he turned to head away to his office as well.

"McGarrett, don't you ever pull that bullshit again. Do I make myself clear?" Denning asked angrily.

"Yes sir." Steve answered.

"Good. Now find Lidia before it's too late." Denning ordered and left the office all together.


	6. McGarrett's Mind

**A/N: This story is heading down a path I didn't really expect it to. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 6: McGarrett's Mind

Steve took one extra moment as he caught the glare that Danny had shot his way. From the corner of his eyes he could see Detective Austen pacing in his officer angrily and to give the woman a moment, he walked to the smart table instead.

"All right, our priority right now is finding Lydia alive." Steve said as he rested his hands on the smart table. "We can't assume that this case and Austen's profile are our only leads. We're not hunting down a serial killer just yet. Toast, I want you to run Lydia through every facial recognition database we have access to - see if you can't find her, or her car, on ATM cameras and campus surveillance - find her, follow her, do whatever you can until we lose her or you find her."

"I'm on it and I already have Catherine patched in from the ship she's on. She's looking too."

"Good. Danny, keep on the profile see if there are any holes in it or anything that your instincts are telling you isn't working. Maybe what we need is a fresh set of eyes, and partner, that's always you."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Steve what if she is right?" he asked. "The more time we waste chasing our tails, the less time Lydia has."

"I know."

"What are _your_ instincts telling you?" Danny asked and there was knowledge and understanding in the way he looked into Steve's eyes.

"I think she's right on the money and that the Governor is more likely to break his promise rather than having us find Lydia alive."

"Then you had better get in there and get to the bottom of this, if we want a fighting chance."

"You feel it too, don't you?"

"Yes," Danny answered with a nod and then turned his attention back to the computer system.

5-0

Detective Violet Austen had blown off enough steam and was sitting quietly on the couch in the corner of Steve's office when Steve finally walked in. She was hunched over, with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl painted across her face. In all honesty she pouted and her demeanor showed the youth in her face and experience.

"Are you read to cooperate?" Steve asked as he sat down at the other end of the couch.

"Do I have a choice?" Violet grumbled.

"You do. You don't have to stay here."

"And just hand over all my hard work? Fat Chance!"

"What if you're wrong?" Steve asked skeptically. "What if Lydia isn't one of your killer's girls and this is just another unfortunate series of events? We've dealt with similar cases before with varying results. What is so special about Lydia that has you completely and blindly convinced that this is the same guy?"

"If you really don't think my profile is correct then let me get back to work because _I am_ certain. This feels exactly the same, and you can follow which ever other theories and leads that you may have, but this is me telling you that Lydia is one of this psychopath's girls."

"Unfortunately, the Governor has assigned us to Lydia's case and so we have to work every possible avenue of the case."

"By splitting up your team?" Austen questioned and there was something like disgust in her tone of voice.

"I've not split them up. The only division seems to be you. We are calling in all of our contacts on this one because the Governor promised his friend - the senator - that we'd find his daughter alive."

"That was his first mistake." Austen sighed as she opened up slightly, leaned back into the couch and her arms fell to her sides.

"I agree. It was a rookie move."

"So what do you want me to do _Boss?_" Violet asked and there was distain in her tone.

"I want you to be a good detective. Detective Williams and Lieutenant Detective Kelly are my standard of excellence. They are brilliant men and they have years of experience over you and I put together. You're going to have to work really hard to prove your brass to us because we've started off on the wrong foot and I believe that there is a reason that you were hired so there has to be something good about you. So if you were me, which base would you have you cover?" Steve asked.

Violet looked at Steve questioningly for a long moment.

"You're really hard to read, McGarrett, were you aware of that?" She asked.

"It's all part of the training," Steve answered with a partial smile.

"Why do you have officer Kalakaua covering the university?"

"Because Danny got a bad vibe from one of the professors and Danny's instincts are the best I've ever encountered. So we sent Kono in undercover. It's one thing to inundate a place with a police presence - it's completely different to have someone on the inside."

"She's not the perfect target. This killer has a style and a preference. If you are following my profile, you'll know that officer Kalakaua will not tempt him."

"I know, but that doesn't mean she can't observe."

"Observing is a waste of time - time which Lydia doesn't have."

"Everyone else is looking for Lydia in more conventional ways and we still don't have any leads expect for a vague description of a large potion of the population of the island based on your profile - which is a hunch at best. What else are we supposed to do? If you have a better idea, then I'm all ears."

"There just isn't anything is there?" Violet asked and sighed because she knew that there wouldn't be any evidence until they were too late - she knew where her profile ended and it didn't point in any solid directions.

Steve shook his head.

"What is it about the professor that got you spooked?"

"Danny's spidey senses were tingling. I don't think he was spooked. He just picked up on something."

"Which Professor was it?" Austen asked.

"Doctor Goldstein."

Violet nodded, "he's an odd duck. I've questioned him before so he knows who I am. I always got a feeling he wasn't telling me the whole truth, or that he managed to dance around and change the subject so that it suited him better."

"I noticed that as well." Steve said with a nod. "So you going undercover probably isn't a good idea."

"Neither was sending Officer Kalakaua."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's a historian. He'll know her ancestry right away."

"She's gone in with a cover." Steve stated.

"Yeah, that's fine, but if I show up to cover her he'll know she's a cop."

"Who said anything about covering Kono? You go in and act like you don't even know her because you are the proper victim. Kono would be covering you."

"Two problems - one he knows who I am and two he takes trophies."

"Antique jewelry has been reported missing in all cases - like your pearl earrings." Steve stated.

"How did you know they were antique?" Austen asked and there was shock where her distain once was.

"You can tell by the way they've been set. I've traveled all over the world and been to my fair share of historical locations and museums - I did learn a thing or two along the way. No modern machines worked those earrings, they were made by hand." Steve answered. "And would it be so implausible for you, Detective, to audit a class on historical jewelry to learn all there is to know as part of your case studies, or because you want to know more about the earrings that you have?"

"You want me to go in there and be completely honest as to why I am taking the class?"

"Yes. See if you can't spook the professor into action just by your presence in his classroom. Just don't tell him he's the one being investigated. If he's guilty he'll get that all on his own." Steve stated and gave the young detective - sitting beside him on the couch - a devilish smile. "If you can spook him, Kono can follow him and he may lead us to Lydia before it's too late."

"If he is our guy." Detective Austen stated.

"Exactly," Steve said with a nod, "if he's not our guy then Danny, Chin, Toast and I will be working Lydia's house and anything we might be able to dig up through our other contacts."

"Why didn't I think of this?" Austen asked with a shake of her head and the realization that Steve was right.

"This is why I'm the Boss." Steve stated as he stood. "Rookie, I'll teach you everything I know, if you'll let me, but first I need you to get to work."


	7. Rolling On A Hunch

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the favourites and comments on this story. I hope Violet is growing on you. This is the chapter to put the team on the right track, it just happens to be all a big gamble.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Rolling on a Hunch

"Where's she going in such a hurry?" Danny asked as Steve followed Violet out of his office and the young woman left the Five-O bullpen all together. "What did you say to her?" Danny asked in a scolding tone that made even Toast cower away.

"I smooth talked her into going back to school. Grab your tablet. You can continue your investigation while we stake out Goldstein."

"What's the point in staking him out?"

"I have a hunch."

"Oh, I love it when you have hunches - means I'm getting shot at or some such nonsense."

"Hey, I said you could bring your tablet. You can keep working on whatever it is that you're busy with and if you find something worth pursuing then we'll go after it, but for now I'm curious to see how Goldstein reacts to Violet."

"I thought you sent Kono into class." Danny said with a questioning look on his face and annoyance on his tone and Steve barely paid any attention to Danny - he was too busy texting and walking toward the door.

"I did, but my plan was always to use Violet as bait - and by always I mean from the moment the Governor said I had to work with her. By her own admission, she's the perfect victim and if this man is a true psychopath, he wont be able to pass up Violet which might give us the time to find Lydia."

"And put an officer in danger?"

"She's got Kono as back up. Besides, I don't think he'll act on his impulses until he can separate Violet from the rest of the public." Steve explained and waved Danny over from the double glass doors. "Are you coming or not?"

"If he is our guy, and he's already met Violet, wouldn't he have acted sooner than this?" Danny asked skeptically.

Steve shrugged, "if he's not our guy than you're still looking and so is Toast, Catherine and Chin. But if he is our guy and we wait too long to bring the heat, we'll absolutely be finding Lydia's body," Steve reasoned out the scenarios. "Besides, I believe, you believe, that Goldstein is our guy."

"I have a feeling, but I don't have the evidence to back it up and rolling on a hunch is sloppy police work." Danny stated.

"But two of us have a feeling, that's got to be enough."

"Sure, and if you jumped off a bridge, I most certainly wouldn't follow you." Danny stated in exasperations. "We, all of us, may be jumping to conclusions. We don't have any evidence, just a hunch."

"Yes you would, and you have, because you're a good partner and you trust me. So come on!"

Danny rolled his eyes, grabbed his tablet and followed Steve out to the car.

Silently, as he stood alone at the smart table, Toast cracked an imaginary whip and carried on with his investigation.

5-0

Outside the lecture hall Kono mingled with the other students. Not surprisingly, the whole of the student population for the specialty class was women - all except two men who were clearly a couple and who wore more jewelry than any of the ladies in attendance.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Kono saw Violet walk in. She had a note book in her hands and was texting frantically - her badge and her weapon were still on her hip and she seemed to not notice Kono at all.

Kono's phone pinged.

"Violet is there to put the heat on Goldstein to see if we can flush him out. Danny and I are on our way to stake-out the professor. Carry on with your cover." The text message was from Steve and moments later she received a text - much along the same lines - from Violet.

The two women made brief eye contact and then carried on in their separate circles as they waited for the professor to show himself.

5-0

"Detective Austen," Goldstein stated cheerfully as he rounded the corner and came face to face with the detective - the rest of the students were already in the lecture hall, Kono included. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Why would you?" Violet half laughed. "No, I'm here doing a little research."

"Detectives do research outside of lecture halls?" Goldstein asked almost mockingly.

"No," Violet smiled and pocketed her phone, "I'm here for you and your expertise."

"Me?" He asked suspiciously, and then recovered. "I'm just a historian, what can I do for you this time?"

"I'd like to know more about antique jewelry." Violet stated with a bright and playful smile.

"It would be my pleasure to explain anything on the subject to you, but alas, I have a class to teach. Perhaps you would like to schedule a private meeting."

"I'm here to audit the class." Violet answered. "I wouldn't want to take up any more of your time. Just treat me as one of your students and I'm sure I'll learn all there is to know."

A smile spread across Doctor Goldstein's face. "May I enquire as to what has spurred on this sudden interest in to the ancient arts?" he asked smoothly as he stepped aside and motioned for Violet to enter the lecture hall.

"I have a case where the killer takes jewelry from his victims. I want to know what is so special about the types of jewelry he's chasing." Violet answered and quickly stepped toward the front row of chairs and readied herself to take notes.

5-0

From halfway up the risers in the theatre styles lecture hall, Kono had watched the exchange between professor and detective. There was almost something like flirtation in the way Goldstein spoke to Violet. Kono didn't like it one bit. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she watched more carefully.

In the beginning of the conversation there had been something like shock. Goldstein had recovered from it quickly but it returned again as Violet took a seat at the front of the class. This time it took longer for the affects to wear off and for a moment, as the professor shuffled through his notes and mistyped his password into the schools computer system to bring up his lesson slides, Kono realized that maybe, just maybe, Steve and Danny were onto something.

As quickly as the discomfort had come over the professor, he pushed it aside and began his lesson into ancient gemstones and how to tell their cuts and flaws.

Kono shot off a quick text to her silently stewing boss and then hunkered down for a two hour lecture.

5-0

"We got a reaction," Steve stated proudly as his phone chimed and he checked his incoming messages.

"A reaction could mean anything." Danny retorted and kept his eyes fixed on the screen of his tablet. "Chin says they haven't found anything at the house. He's going to bring the lap top to Toast so that he can work his magic, and Charlie is still combing through whatever he could find - specifically tire marks at the end of Lydia's driveway. Toast has come up with a little more than nothing, as he has found Lydia on campus surveillance but no where else. It's like she vanished out of thin air." Danny explained.

`"Have Chin head back to HQ and get to work on everything he can possibly find on Goldstein. I want his employment history, where he studied, everything." Steve ordered.

"You realize we have a little over eight hours to find her based on Austen's profile. We're wasting two sitting here doing nothing."

"That's why we're going to follow him," Steve stated, "and you're going to carry on with your investigation."

"And what are you going to do?" Danny asked moodily.

"Drive the get away car." Steve answered with a little more sass than Danny would have liked.

Danny shook his head and stared down at the tablet in his hands. "The least you could do would be to go on a coffee run." he retorted grumpily.

"Good idea." Steve stated and jumped out of the car. "There's a little place on campus. I'll be right back. Call me if anything changes."

5-0

Two hours later with no new information and Steve getting impatient, the students in the lecture hall started to exit the building, Steve spotted Kono in the crowd. She made her way to a bicycle stand, unlocked a bike and pedaled away. Moments later Steve's phone rang.

"All of Goldstein's classes are finished for the day. I'm back at my car." Kono stated after Steve answered.

"He hasn't come out of the building yet." Steve said with a sigh.

"He asked Violet to stay and she did." Kono explained.

"Danny call Violet and get her to come out of there," Steve ordered.

Danny did as he was told. Steve listened for a moment as Austen played along as if she was being called in for a case, and shortly thereafter she exited the building and got into her are and drover away.

Suspiciously, Goldstein followed her and, as he looked over his should and check around him, he snapped a photo of Violet's car with his phone and then fell into his own,

"Well that wasn't suspicious at all!" Danny stated as they saw everything from their locations and he snapped a few pictures of his own.

"Get those to Chin and have him run them through every traffic camera he can think of."

"Already done," Danny stated.

"Kono, follow Violet. We've got Goldstein." Steve stated and discreetly followed the professor away from the university campus.


	8. Follow the Leader

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the love this story has been getting! You guys make me feel so great about my writing. Anyway, here is another chapter, one that sets most of the rest of the story into motion and totally changed where I thought I was going to go with this story. Oh well! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 8: Follow the Leader.

Detective Violet Austen watched in her rearview mirror for the appearance of Kono's Cruze. The idea of driving in circles would give way to suspicion, so as soon as she knew Kono was following her she set off toward Pearl Harbor.

Steve had sent one last text message to the young detective and to Kono before he pulled out of his parking spot and stayed a good three car lengths from Goldstein.

"You're behind Kono now," Danny stated as he recognized the license plate in front of them. "He's actually following Violet." Danny added and abandoned his tablet all together.

"My hunch is now uneasiness." Steve said with a sigh. "Maybe we did jump the gun and underestimate the drive of his routine, if he's willing to go after Violet in broad day light, maybe he's already killed Lydia."

"Don't talk like that," Danny stated, "stay positive, but I will admit that my hunch suddenly wants my bullet proof vest." He added and reached into the back seat.

"I want to see what he does," Steve said and motioned for Danny to work his phone. "Get Kono on speaker."

"We should have opted for radios!" Danny said with a sigh but hit the speed dial all the same.

"We weren't expecting a pursuit!" Steve huffed.

"I wasn't expecting this to amount to anything," Danny retorted, "and now we're in a game of cat an mouse, where no one is driving over the speed limit and we're just waiting to see what happens. I'm overly anxious and it's not even because you are driving too fast."

"You should trust your instincts more," Steve said sarcastically as the phone rang.

"You're behind Goldstein," Steve stated when Kono answered, "and we're behind you. I want you to branch off. Head back to HQ, hide your car and go into the office. Stay in your office and wait for further instructions. If Goldstein does follow Violet all the way to Five-O arrest him."

"Arrest him for what?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Suspicion of Murder," Steve answered.

"Got it!" Kono stated, signaled and veered out of traffic down a side street – where she hammered on the gas and headed for HQ as fast as her car and sirens could carry her.

"Get Violet on the line." Steve ordered as he fell back again - two lanes and four cars behind Goldstein.

Danny manned the phone and after a pair of rings Violet answered.

"He's following me, isn't he?" She asked and there was uneasiness in her voice.

"Yes," Steve answered. "I want you to head to Five-O HQ. We'll stay on him. You are going to earn your acting badge today. If he follows you all the way to the office you'll have to get Chin and Toast on board with this ruse and give Kono time to arrest him. I don't think he'll follow you into the office, but if he does, I want you with my people for protection. You got it?" Steve asked forcefully and authoritatively.

"Ten Four!" Violet stated and Danny was sure he heard her eyes roll.

"Between the car and the building you'll be semi exposed, so be careful." Steve stated.

"I got it! This isn't my first Rodeo - _Boss_!" She stated and hung up.

"So what now?" Danny asked.

"Contact HPD and get an unmarked cruiser and back-up in the parking lot at the office." Steve said with a shake of his head.

"She's going to give you a run for your money!" Danny stated playfully and caught the glare his partner shot at him.

"You're enough trouble to deal with." Steve retorted.

"I like her." Danny said with a smile. "Can we keep her?"

"No!" Steve stated and made a sharp right hand turn - knowing the area better than most.

Steve got in front of Violet and led the way back to their building. Danny kept his eyes on the side mirrors and on Goldstein who was now - unconsciously - following them.

5-0

Once at the office Violet pulled into a spot and without hesitation ran into the building - her cell pressed to her ear like she was ordering someone around.

Danny and Steve had pulled ahead to the HPD precinct - down the street - and watched as Goldstein pulled into the palace parking lot, passed several empty spots as he watched Violet's progress across the lawn, and then pulled out onto the main road once again and drove away.

"Follow him!" Danny stated with his phone already pressed to his ear as they had watched Goldstein drive by them. "Yeah we're still in pursuit." Danny said into his phone.

"We're activating the GPS on your car and we've got you and Goldstein on traffic cams." Chin responded.

"Tell Kono she can come out of hiding!" Steve said from his place next to Danny.

"She's already hard at work." Chin stated as Danny hit the speaker button on his phone and laid it on the dash.

"I think he's heading home." Kono stated finally.

"We managed to find his records of employment - which led us to other pieces of information monitored by the IRS. He has two locations listed as residence for two different institutions. One is a condo not far from the university, and the other is a piece of land up near Wahiawa."

"It could be where he's holding Lydia!" Violet stated.

"We'll stay on him," Steve said and there was more urgency in his voice. "Get me images of that property. Get Catherine on heat signatures and get me back-up on stand by!" He ordered.

"It sounds like we're going in alone!" Danny stated and securely fastened his bullet proof vest - it was secure before, but he wanted to make sure.

"We still have no evidence against him. If we go in on a hunch we'll be breaking the law!" Violet yelled from somewhere unseen.

"I have full immunity and means." Steve yelled.

"You're still breaking the law," Danny corrected.

"Not if Catherine can use spy satellites to get you the evidence you need." Toast stated.

"Get me that evidence." Steve ordered.

"Stand by!" Kono and Chin stated at the same time and ended the call.

"Just keep on him!" Danny said as Steve glanced sideways at his partner. "If it means saving a girls life, I'm prepared to break all of the laws."

"Governor Denning did say by any means!" Steve stated and reached for his phone.

Danny snatched it before Steve could grab it.

"Don't get his hopes up, Steve. We don't know what we are going to find."


End file.
